


【DMC/VD】Nemesis【VD复婚周年24H企划】

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: nemesis有三个含义复仇天罚、报应死对头在这里其实每一个都存在着某种意义上的契合。而最初的最初只是因为一张图和亡国のネメシス这首歌。大火、废墟、在焦土之上掘土埋葬过去的少年。仅此而已。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 6





	【DMC/VD】Nemesis【VD复婚周年24H企划】

最初，他发现自己又一次身陷大火之中。

这灼乜天的烈焰如影随形地藏匿于他睡梦中的每一个角落，他曾经在这火中抱膝哭泣，也曾如惊弓之鸟一般四处逃散。但这火无尽地蔓延着，既不会焚伤他的身躯，也不再蚕食他的心灵，它只是存在于虚妄当中，无处不在而又哪儿也不在。

男孩在火中往前走，这能叫做前吗，那么哪儿又是后？他穿过浓烟，晦暗的夜晚笼罩着整个世界，然后他第一次在这无尽循环的大火里发现了一个巨大的黑影。

那黑影矗立在遥远的前方，他是那样的巨大，光是头颅就比男孩的身量还要高上几分，在那头顶似乎有着几个诡谲怪异的凸起。这黑影或许是往他的方向投来一瞥，男孩不由自主地战栗起来，他仿佛看见浑黄的巨大眼珠透过无尽的虚空将他射穿。

恶魔之王。

这个念头仿佛投射在他的脑海中那样清晰地呈现出来，这魔王或许应承着男孩所有恐惧的集合，他双腿开始发软甚至不敢向那望去。

但这时，某种突然出现的，冰冷而坚硬的物体支撑住了男孩的身躯，那是来自他父亲的遗留，一把比男孩还要高出许多的大剑。尽管它或许只带来了自欺欺人的勇气，但是男孩依然稳住了心神，他握住剑柄，小心翼翼地窥探魔王。

我该怎么办。他心想，既然这是梦，那么我或许只需要逃离他。

于是他借着火光与浓烟的掩盖调转了方向，并没有过去太久，他惊恐地发现魔王再一次出现在了他的前方。

不管他调转了多少次前进的方向，迂回了多少次前行的道路，那魔王像是亘古不变地永远阻断他远眺的视野，带着恐惧与绝望俯瞰一切。

啊——

他用力地握住剑柄，双脚踏在焦土之上，用好不容易凝聚起的所有勇气抬头眺望巨大的魔影。

若是逃不掉的话，那便前行吧。在黑暗吞噬掉所有的希望之前。

男孩停直脊背，他抓着剑柄的手指不受控制地轻颤，但是他迈出的脚步坚定而有力。

他穿过废墟，踏过尸骸，魔王与他的距离似乎未曾缩短，于是他的恐惧消减了半分。但他并未放松紧绷的脊背，握在他手心的大剑突如其来地一阵蜂鸣，男孩在这示警之下举高了大剑，铿锵的敲击声之后，撞入他视野的是一把花纹繁复的金属手杖。

“——Dante？”

男孩瞪大了双眼，抬头，看见的是瘦削的黑发青年。

*

他越过浓烟眺望远处的恶魔。

恶魔一开始本没有这么巨大，在他们最初分离之时，恶魔只是膨胀且狰狞。或许是他吸收了太多的同类，也或许是因为这是噩梦的一部分，而那巨大的魔影只是一种象征。

扭曲为我执的妄念将我们切割——不，这不过是被美化过的说法。青年下意识地摩挲了一下手杖的纹路，因为他不过是被丢弃的部分，毫无用处的软弱的残渣。

但是他不明白为什么在他的噩梦中会出现年幼的孪生弟弟。

是的，当那把巨剑划出银白的反光，当年幼的男孩撞进他的视野，青年突兀地理解了这火意味着什么。

那个稚嫩的身躯甚至没有Rebellion高，他还是他们失散之后没多久的模样，弱小得只需要两根手指头就能轻松地捏死。

不，“我”现在也一样。青年没有再比此刻更加强烈地意识到自己的身份，他当然是Vergil，即便只是一部分，那也应当是最为理性的部分。

但是，为什么。

我恨他，我应当恨他。所以不该是这样的他出现在我的噩梦里。

青年久久地凝望着那对天空蓝的眼眸，明明被恐惧与黑暗压制，为什么在那深处还会残留着希望的光辉。

“我、我很抱歉……请问你是……？”

“你认为我是什么。”

“我不知道，或许是个诗人，我猜？”

“为什么？”

“‘那头不肯安静的兽把我逼到了太阳落下的地方，这时我眼前出现一个人，他自称曾经是个诗人’。你不觉得和现在很像吗？”

“《神曲》地狱篇。我以为你不是会看书的那种小孩。”

“我确实不是，但是这本书，它是特殊的。”

“我不是什么诗人，我才不过两天大。我也无法引导你去往天堂。如果地狱之后还是地狱，那么你依然要向前吗。”

男孩把那柄过大的巨剑挡在胸前，他的坚定看起来不过只是某种脆弱的武装。青年发现他兄长的本能依然在作祟，这几乎像是根植在他体内的东西，但是毫无疑问他是理智的，所以这本能的冲动就只是冲动而已。

“我已经没有什么可失去了。”少年隐晦地撇了一眼魔王，他问：“那是什么，你知道吗？”

“那是绝望。”他回答他。

于是他们在大火里继续前行，或许只是错觉，魔王的黑影开始变大——不，是他们变得愈发靠近。男孩似乎在即将被恐惧压垮的边缘徘徊，他全身都在发颤，一开始那把大剑只是被他抓在掌心里，而现在他死死地把它抱在怀里，或许希冀获得些根本荡然无存的勇气。但是他没有停下脚步，没有落在青年身后。

“他很强大。”青年用手杖指了指远方的魔王，“你在害怕，越是靠近他就越会被绝望淹没。即便如此，你也还是要去吗。”

男孩摇了摇头：“我尝试过逃离，一开始我甚至不敢直视他。”

青年在喉咙深处呵了一声，你当然会，我软弱的，爱哭的小弟弟。

“但是无论我逃往何方，他都一直在那儿。”男孩更用力地抱紧怀里的剑，他现在看上去有些滑稽，就像是挂在这把剑上去。“如果我逃不掉的话，如果我只能往那里去的话。你知道被独自剩下是怎样的吗，我知道。所以我说没有什么可失去的并不是开玩笑，还好，我可能还没有失去我那一点点微小的勇气。而不管是他，还是你，还是这一切，都只是我的梦而已。”

“那很巧，这也是我的梦。”青年略微挺直佝偻着的脊背，往上捞了一把散落的额发。“或许——我是说或许，你并不是孤身一人。”

他垂在男孩那一侧的手掌轻微地抖动了一下，男孩依然直直地望着前方，但他试探性地，小心翼翼地触碰那只手，最终轻轻地握住他的小指。他弯了弯手指包覆住那只柔软的小手，他知道男孩不再发抖，尽管他的恐惧依然通过肌肤的接触清晰地传来。

他们缓慢地越过这片空间，火焰与浓烟似乎迎来了它们的尽头，他们仰头直面着魔王的影子，然而那仿佛只是一道虚影。然后这个空间连同魔王的虚影一并开始消散，化作点点的光粒，包括在他手心里温暖的，孪生弟弟小手的触感。

他发现自己在旧时的那片废墟中，而他的手心里是一本硬壳的，他十分熟悉的诗集。当漆黑而聒噪的鸟儿降临之时，他毫不犹豫地用手杖的先端扼住了它的咽喉。

他或许知道自己应该做什么了。

***

“再给我加一分！现在谁领先了？”

“两分。当然是我。”

这对刚刚大闹了魔界的孪生兄弟并肩坐在脏兮兮的地上，把他们的武器随意地扔在一旁。

“不过，说实话吧老哥。我真的没想到你会从坟墓里爬回来搞出这么一堆事儿，你可真是个混蛋。”

Vergil沉默了一小会儿，他罕见地没去讥讽他的孪生弟弟，因为他还有一件更重要的事想做。

“在V的记忆里，我见过他的一个梦。”他讲述了那个莫名奇妙的梦，并试图像他的孪生弟弟吐露秘密时，Dante却像是个傻子一样张大了嘴。

“那个梦……那也曾经是我的梦。”Dante捂着嘴，眼里晃着几分动摇，“我忘记了，那不过是一个梦，而我那时候还——”

“还那么小。好了，我不是打算谈论这个。”

“你瞧老哥，这算是什么玩笑吗。我总是认不出你，不管哪一次，每一次。”

然而Dante并未结束这个话题，他勾起嘴角，就像他一直以来会做的那样。

“这不重要，因为你不会再有这个机会。”Vergil有些气恼地扳过孪生弟弟的肩膀，“我是想说，如果你不想笑，那就别笑。

“但是你可以给我这个——”

于是他满意地看见凝结在Dante嘴角的笑意，低头给了他的弟弟一个强硬的，一点也不甜蜜的亲吻。

END


End file.
